Juan Pablo Di Pace
| died= | hometown= Buenos Aires, Argentina | knownfor= Actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 27 | partner= Cheryl Burke | place= 6 / 5 | highestscore= 30 (Samba, Jive, Charleston, Argentine Tango & Salsa) | lowestscore= 22 (Salsa) | averagescore= 27.5 }} Juan Pablo Di Pace is a celebrity from the 27th season of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Juan Pablo Di Pace is an Argentine-born actor and director with an extensive music theatre background. Multilingual and fluent in English, Spanish and Italian, Di Pace began his career in the United Kingdom appearing in the London musical, Chicago. He then played the role of Danny Zuko in the Trieste production of Grease in Italy, which he also directed. Di Pace is best known for his role as the passionate Fernando on Netflix's original series, Fuller House, and as Jesus on NBC's A.D. The Bible Continues. Di Pace's other credits include a recurring role on the NBC series Camp opposite Rachel Griffiths, and guest starring roles on TBS's Angie Tribeca and FOX's Rosewood. Di Pace has made several appearances on British television including The Catherine Tate Show, Aftersun, New Tricks and River City. He made his film debut in Survival Island, opposite Billy Zane. He played Petros in the film classic, Mamma Mia!, alongside Meryl Streep. As a musician, Di Pace recorded three original cast albums—''Mamma Mia, The Movie Soundtrack'', Saturday Night Fever and Mas de 100 Mentiras—and released an album for his One Man Show, Primer Acto (Act One). Dancing with the Stars 27 He was partnered with Cheryl Burke. They placed 5th / 6th. Scores Trivia * Juan is the third Fuller House star on the show. ** Candace Cameron-Bure made it to the finals of season 18 coming in third place. ** Jodie Sweetin made it to the quarterfinals and finished in sixth place in season 22. * Juan received the first 10 and the first perfect score of the season. Gallery JuanPabloDiPace-S27Promo.jpg JuanPablo-Cheryl-S27Promo.jpg Dwtsupdate 40919067 546540402426186 4966528626640785556 n.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 Sasla 1.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 Sasla 2.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 Sasla 3.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 Sasla 4.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 Sasla 5.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 Sasla 6.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 Sasla 7.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Juan Pablo and Cheryl S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Juan Pablo S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Juan Pablo S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Juan Pablo S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Juan Pablo S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg Dwts 27 week 1 marylou juan john.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 juan cheryl melissa.jpg Performances Juan Pablo & Cheryl’s Waltz – Dancing with the Stars Halloween Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars Juan Pablo & Cheryl’s Jive – Dancing with the Stars Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Season 27 contestants Category:Contestants